In modern communication networks, circuit switched trunks are still relied upon to exchange voice traffic between telecommunication service providers. However, given the prevalence of voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) services being offered by these same service providers, it is expected that Internet protocol (IP) peering connections will replace these circuit switched trunks for exchanging voice traffic between service providers. However, today's IP peering connections between service providers are generally limited to supporting a best-effort quality of service (QoS), which may become inadequate for VoIP services as the amount of voice traffic exchanged over these IP connections increases. As an alternative, direct connections supporting a higher QoS could be established between service providers for the purpose of exchanging voice traffic. However, some service providers may lack the infrastructure to implement such direct connections, or be unwilling to commit resources to implementing these direct connections given that voice traffic may account for just a small fraction of the provider's overall traffic and, thus, the provider's overall revenue.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, operations, etc.